


miscreation's perseverance

by BuckTheStar



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 01:06:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5228036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckTheStar/pseuds/BuckTheStar





	miscreation's perseverance

It hurt to walk.

But walking was all I could do. All I knew to do. 

Just. 

Walking.

It hurt to break into this world, to rip open the walls, cut them with my claws. 

The walls felt soft but left my hands bruised and claws broken. But then, it was all I knew to do. To get through.

And I did it eventually. I broke myself out of the waiting nothingness I was made in, into this world which had never seen me before, had no idea what existed inside it now.

But for now, I walked. Life was waiting for me. It would keep.


End file.
